Truth or Dare (Jisoo side)
by yyenass
Summary: (CHAPTER 3 IS UP!) Pada awalnya kedua geng yang dipimpin oleh Seungcheol dan Jisoo tidak pernah mengalami keperselisihan sedikit pun, namun setelah kedua geng masing-masing bermain ToD perselisihan pun mulai terjadi; Cheolsoo/Seungcheol x Jisoo/Coupshua/ slight! Jihan, Jicheol, Meanie, Yunbob, Hyungwonho; [!] Yaoi, BoyxBoy, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR!. [Jisoo Side]
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or Dare? [ Jisoo Side]**

Chapter 1:  
 **Jisoo on Fire**

Main Pairing: Seungcheol x Jisoo (Cheolsoo)

Cast: Choi Seungcheol, Hong Jisoo, etc.

Rate: 16+

Warn: OOC, banyak umpatan, BoyxBoy, Gaje, Typos(?), DLDR.

 **©Yyenass**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback On**

 _Jisoo memutar ponselnya dengan jari telunjuknya diatas meja, ia merasa bosan karena ketiga teman satu gengnya belum datang juga, padahal hari ini Jisoo sudah merelakan waktu latihannya bersama teman satu bandnya untuk pergi bersama tema-temannya._

 _Namun kenyatan pahit yang harus ia terima adalah ketiga temannya datang terlambat, sangat terlamat karena Jisoo sudah menunggu 2 jam penuh samabil menggendong gitarnya yang tidak bisa disebut ringan._

 _Bodoh, kenapa tidak ia taruh atas meja saja dari tadi?_

 _Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, terkadang Jisoo sering bertingkah bodoh, namanya juga manusia.._

 _Tak ada satu pun pesan atau pun telfon dan itu benar-benar membuat Jisoo gondok, sebenarnya apa yang membuat ketiganya datang sangatttt telat sepeti ini? Biasanya juga Yunhyeong selalu datang pertama dan selalu menunggu kedatangan yang lain, kenapa sekarang malah ia yan terlamabat?_

 _Jawabannya satu, Yunhyeong juga manusia._

 _Jisoo mengacak rambutnya lalu mulai mengetik pesan text kepada tiga temannya._

 **Jisoo**

Kalian dimana? Aku udah nunggu dua jam -_-

5.12 P.M (read by 3)

 _Senyum Jisoo mengembang, untungnya ketiga temannya membaca pesannya kalau tidak Jisoo akan benar-benar marah kepada ketiganya karna telah membuatnya membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk menunggu seseorang yang tidak akan pernah datang (_ Eaaa :v) _._

 **Yunhyeong**

Maaf Jis, Ibu menyuruh aku langsung pulang karena nenek datang dari jepang

5.14 P.M (read by 3)

 **Hyungwon**

Aku janji akan datang, tapi itu pun kalo kamu mau munggu sampai jam 7 nanti, Jis.

5.15 P.M (read by 3)

 **Wonwoo**

Aku harus mengantar Bohyuk ke pemotretannya, Maaf.

5.16 P.M (read by 3)

 _Jisoo memutar matanya malas, ia bersumpah akan membuat ketiga temannya merasakan apa yang hari ini ia rasakan suatu saat nanti. Dengan gerakan jari malas, Jisoo mulai mengetik perlahan, ia membalas:_

 **Jisoo**

 _Hell yeah_ , aku sudah membuang waktu hanya untuk menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti , tau gitu aku lebih baik latihan sama anak band lain.

5.18 P.M (read by 3)

 _Ia langsung memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku, tak perduli akan suara notifikasi Line yang terus berbunyi, lagi pula Jisoo yakin 100% paling juga berisikan perminta maaf mereka._

 _Huh? Untuk kali ini maaf saja tak ada maaf dari Jisoo yang sedang terbakar emosi._

 _Jisoo bangkit dari kursi kantin yang sedari tadi ia duduki lalu berjalan meninggalkan kantin, langkahnya yang biasanya santai kini berubah menjadi disentak-sentakkan seperti anak kecil yang sedang marah karena tidak di belikan mainan oleh sang ibu._

 _Namun langkahnya langsung terhenti begitu ia melihat dua pasang sepatu yang berhenti melangkah tepat dihadapan sepatu Vansnya._

 _Lelaki itu mendongkak dan mendapati Seungcheol dan Wonho berdiri, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti, disaat amaranya sedang naik seperti ini Jisoo tidak bisa ramah kepada siapa pun, termasuk kedua orang dihadapnnya._

" _Minggir, aku mau pulang" ucap Jisoo berusaha melewati keduanya, namun sayang Seungcheol langsung menggeser tubuhnya dan kembali berdiri tepat didepan Jisoo._

 _Jisoo menatap wajah Seungcheol sampai kedua mataya menyipit "kenapa sih?"_

" _kamu marah ya?"_

" _iya! Makanya minggir aku mau pulang!"_

 _Jisoo yang mulai melangkah langsung dihentikan oleh Seungcheol " Hei sebentar! Sebentar! Aku mau berbisnis dengan club bandmu, sebentar saja, bisakan?"_

 _Mendengar kata 'Band' yang di ucapkan oleh Seungcheol seolah menghipnotis Jisoo, amarahnya langsung surut, matanya yang tadi tajam langsung kembali kepada mata kucingnya yang imut._

" _oh, masalah itu, oke" ia menganggukan kepalanya lalu tersenyum memamerkan bibir kucingnya yang menggemaskan._

 _Seungcheol pun membalas senyuman Jisoo kemudian melirik Wonho yang sedari tadi sedang bengong memperhatikan, kemudian ia mengangguk pelan pada Wonho._

" _Jangan disini, walaupun murid lain sudah pulang, aku gak mau suprise ini dikatahuan sama yang lain"_

 _Jisoo mengangguk mengerti "Taman belakang sekolah" usul Jisoo._

"deal _"_

 _Tanpa menunggu lama lagi Jisoo langsung melangkah duluan, tanpa menunggu Seungcheol yang entah lelet atau sedang berdiskusi terlebih dahulu dengan Wonho._

" _Eh, Jis?" panggil Wonho yang langsung mendapat respon dari si pemilik nama dengan membalikan tubuhnya lalu bertanya 'apa?' dengan salah satu alisnya yang terangkat sebelah" Sini gitarnya aku aja yang pegang, pasti kamu beratkan dari tadi"_

 _Mata Jisoo memincing tajam memandang Wonho, ia sempat curiga sesuatu kepadanya, ia takut Wonho akan mencuri gitarnya lalu menjualnya dengan harga yang murah, oh tidak bisa, gitarnya dibeli dengan harga yang sangat mahal jangan sampai itu terjadi._

 _Atau ia akan menyembunyikannya dan berakting kalau gitarnya hilang dicuri oleh orang gila yang suka berkeliling disekitar sekolahnya, kemudian ia akan mengambil gitarnya dan memberikannya kepada pacarnya dan mengatakan kalu gitarnya yang mahal itu Wonho beli sendiri dengan uang sakunya? Tidak! Tidak! Jisoo tidak mau itu terjadi!_

 _Atau kemungkinan paling parah adalah, Wonho akan menyodomi gitarnya kemudian menikahinya, sehingga gitarnya tidak akan kembali kepelukannya lagi!_

 _Itu nightmare untuk Jisoo bung._

" _oh ayolah~ aku bukan orang jahat Jisoo! Seungcheol jamiannya!" kini Jisoo melirik Seungcheol tajam bertanya yang dibalas anggukan santai dari Seungcheol._

 _Baiklah walaupun Jisoo sempat curiga, setidaknya ada jaminannya._

 _Ia mendekat kearah Wonho, sebelum ia memberikan gitarnya, ia berbisik kepada gitarnya " dengar mon.. kalau Wonho beniat melecehkanmu, berteriaklah sekencang-kencangnya dan aku akan datang"_

 _Wonho menatap Jisoo dengan wajah datarnya, ia tak menyangka diballik wajah imutnya Jisoo, ia adalah orang terfreak yang pernah Wonho temui sampai detik ini._

 _Dan setelahnya Jisoo dan Seungcheol berjalan beriringan sambil berbincang-bincang sedikit._

" _Nama gitar kamu lucu juga" komentar Seungcheol terkekeh pelan._

 _Jisoo menyirit "lucu? Enggak deh, perasaan keren"_

" _lucu! Emonkan?" tebak Seungcheol kemmudain tertawa lepas_

" _Demon! Seungcheol.. D-E-M-O-N"_

 _Tawa garing Seungcheol langsung terhenti, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal menahan malu._

" _jadi mau ngomongin apa sebenerya?" tanya Jisoo langsung to the point._

 _Gerakan tubuh Seungcheol langsung kaku, dan Jisoo dapat melihat itu dengan jelas._

 _Iyalah, Jisoo itu peka! Gak kayak cowok lain yang biasanya cuek dan bahkan gak perduli akan apa yang terjadi disekiling atau sekitarnya._

" _oh i-itu" Seungcheol diam sesaat, bola matanya tak bisa berhenti bergerak kesana kemari dan membuat Jisoo bingung._

 _Sebenarnya Seungcheol kenapa? Bukankah tadi dia ingin berbicara mengenai bisnis dengan Bandnya? Apa ia butuh tampilan band untuk perlombaan basket sebelum libur musim panas nanti atau apa?_

 _Dan kini Jisoo juga malah sibuk mengira-ngira, karna baginya tampil bersama bandnya itu sesuatu hal yang menakjubkan didalam hidupnya dan mejadi kebanggan tersendiri untuknya , terserah mau dia dibayar nantinya atau pun tidak, bandnya pasti akan bersedia._

 _Namun tanpa disangka, tiba-tiba saja Seungcheol langsung mencengkram kedua pundaknya yang sempit dan langsung saja ia dorong tubuh mungil Jisoo menabrak tembok yang berada tepat dibelakangnya._

 _Sejujurnya Jisoo masih kaget atas perlakuan Seungcheol tadi, bahkan Jisoo baru saja bereaksi dengan meringis pelan karena tubuhnya baru saja menubuk tembok. Dan kini rasa kagetnya harus bertambah lagi ketika Seungcheol yang awalnya menatapnya intens langsung memiringkan kepalanya untuk menyapu bibir plum Jisoo._

 _Lewat 10 detik Jisoo habiskan untuk melamun, namun saat dirasa ciuman lembut itu mulai berubah menjadi lumatan kecil, Jisoo langsung tersadar dari lamuannya._

 _Ia berusaha mendorong dada bidang Jisoo sekuat tenaga, namun tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan tenang milik Seungcheol yang bertubuh atletis dan juga berotot._

 _Karena Jisoo mulai melawan, maka Seungcheol pun mulai bermain kasar, ia berusaha melumat bibir Jisoo yang terkatup rapat. Hanya itu yang dapat Jisoo pertahankan sekarang, karna tenaganya sudah habis dipakai berfikir._

'Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi disini?! _'_

 _Dan pertahanan Jisoo langsung runtuh begitu Seungcheol melepaskan ciumannya sesaat untuk meniup telinganya,_ Damn! _Tau dari mana dia kalau telinga adalah kelemahan Jisoo? Bahkan ketiga temannya saja tidak tahu._

 _Kini Seungcheol dapat dengan bebas bermain dengan bibir plum Jisoo yang terasa manis seperti madu, bahkan lebih manis dari itu. Walau Jisoo tak mebalas dan malah terus mendorong dada bidang Seungcheol, ia sangat menyukai bibir manis Jisoo._

 _Dan terlalu naif untuk Jisoo jika ia harus berbohong kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sama sekali tidak menikmati ciuman yang Seungcheol lakukan kepadanya. Jujur saja Jisoo mulai menikmati ciuman tersebut._

 _Tangannya yang ia pakainya untuk mendorong tubuh Seungcheol berubah menjadi cengkraman kecil pada kemeja putih yang Seungcheol kenakan, dan perlahan namun pasti(?) Jisoo mulai membalas lumatan yang Seungcheol lakukan kepadanya, memang tidak sebanding, itu hanya sebuah pertanda bahwa Jisoo menikmati permainan Seungcheol._

 _Sesaat ujung bibir Seungcheol tertarik, ia senang karna pada akhirnya Jisoo mulai menerima perlakukannya, jadi tidak apa kan jika Seungcheol melakukannya lebih?_

 _Cengkraman tangan Seungcheol turun menjadi memeluk pinggang ramping Jisoo. Ia menarik Jisoo lebih dekat kepadanya sehingga tidak ada jarak diantara keduanya._

 _Oh ya, Jisoo perlu bersyukur akan sesuatu, ini adalah_ first kiss _nya. Dan_ first kiss _nya ini sungguh istimewa karna bukan hanya kecupan singkat saja._

 _Seungcheol semakin memeperdalam ciumannya, bahkan ia kini mengigit bibir bawah Jisoo nafsu._

 _Setelah berselang beberpa menit, akhirnya Seungcheol melepas ciumannya, ia menatap wajah Jisoo. Matanya sedikit sayu, pipinya dipenuhi oleh rona merah terutama dibagian pipi dan hidungnya, bibirnya sedikit membengkak akibat gigitannya tadi._

 _Tangannya naik untuk mengusap air liur yang hampir menetes jatuh diujung bibir Jisoo, kemudian mengusap pipi apel Jisoo lembut._

" _Sorry" lirih Seungcheol menarik Jisoo kedalam pelukannya._

 _Jisoo yang sedang mengubur kepalanya pada dada bindang Jisoo langsung mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Hmm?" tanyna Jisoo meminta pengulangan dari Seungcheol._

" _So-sorry"_

 _Langsung saja Jisoo mengakat wajahnya bingung, ia mundur agar dapat menatap wajah Seungcheol dengan jelas, Seungcheol sama sekali tidak mau menatap wajah Jisoo entah kenapa._

 _Dan Jisoo nampak menunggu penjelasan dari Seungcheol dari tatapan matanya yang begitu menuntut._

" _sejujurnya aku gak ada perlu untuk bisnis sama band kamu, dan ciuman tadi Cuma Dare aja"_

 _Mata Jisoo langsung membulat sempurna, masih antara percaya atupun tidak, tapi itu kenyataannya._

" _Dare?"_

" _iya, Mingyu nyuruh aku buat ngecup bibir kamu tadi"_

 _Darah Jisoo mulai mendidih, mata teduh kucingnya sudah berubah menjadi mata kucing menyeramkan, ia hendak meninju Seungcheol, tapi ia tahu kalau ini adalah sekolah._

" _kalau Cuma disuruh dikecup gak perlu di cumbu segala!" bentak Jisoo penuh amarah dan menubruk bahu Seungcheol dan meninggalkan Seungcheol yang mematung sendiri ditempatnya._

"Bastard _!" umpat Jisoo namun masih terdengar oleh Seungcheol._

 **Flashback Off**

.

.

.

Salahkah kalau Jisoo marah kepada Seungcheol? Jika ia pikir sendiri, itu bukanlah suatu kesalahan yang besar, bahkan bukan kesalahan sama sekali karna yang memulai duluan adalah Seungcheol.

Ini tuh seperti Seungcheol telah memberinya harapan yang sungguh besar, ia sudah menerbangkan Jisoo tinggi sampai keangkasa sana, namun ia merebut semua balon udara yang Jisoo pakai untuk terbang, sehingga ia sekarang terjatuh. Bukan ke tanah, ia jatuh kedalam jurang yang dalam dan sedang menunggu seseorang untuk membantunya kembali ke tanah.

Padahal kejadian itu sudah lewat 2 minggu, tapi Jisoo masih tidak dapat memaafkan seorang pemberi harapan palsu, yang sudah merebut _first kiss_ nya dengan mudahnya.

Masalahnya, Jisoo bukan tipe orang seperti itu, ia dapat dengan mudah memaafkan siapapun dengan kesalah sebesar apapun, namun untuk masalah ini, maaf saja.. Jisoo udah mem _blacklist_ dalam daftar sesuatu yang harus Jisoo maafkan.

Dan oh ya, kalian harus tahu sesuatu lagi! Jisoo baru pertama kali diseperti itukan! Makanya dia terlalu sensi sekarang.

[ Jisoo: yyenass, bisa gak gak usah bongkar rahasia orang lagi?  
Yyenass: yah.. udah terlanjur jiss, gimana dong?  
Jisoo: au ahh ngambek -_-  
Yyenass: ih! Dasar ambekan!  
Jisoo: ihh dasar tukang gosip!  
/^tolong abaikan percakapan diatas, trms .-./]

Mata tajam Jisoo melirik ponselnya yang baru saja berbunyi, ia mendapat pesan Line dari temannya.

 _ **Yunhyeong**_

 _Jis, kau mau balas dendam gak? Kalau mau.. aku bakalan bantu_

 _8.24 P.M (read by 3)_

Senyum licik Jisoo langsung terkembang, ia pun langsung menutup buku pelajarannnya kemudian mengambil ponselnya, dan sesegera mungkin menelfon orang yang pantas.

"Hallo? Sejeong, kau sibuk?"

TBC

Yyenass note:

Ya ampun.. astaga.. eh gila gila gila.. aku gak nyangka banget bisa nulis di ffn ;AAA; !

Hueeeeee makasih banget buat kak Fikaaa yang udah dukung dan bantuin aku buat nerbitin ff di ffn ;-; bahkan sampai diajak bikin ff kolaborasi gini duh terharu bangett ;-;

Btw hallo semuanya! Warga ffn semua! Para Carat-deul, Monbebe, Ikonic, ect semuanya salam kenal ya.. ini postingan pertama aku di ffn dan it's was nice to meet and know you lets's do it again.. /malah nanyi -_,-/ salam kenal ya.. aku Yena, panggil apa pun boleh xD hehehe

Maaf ff ini masih panas dari oven, dan pasti banyak typonya nih..

Karna ini ff pertama ku di ffn, aku mau minta kritik dan sarannya.. so thanks for reading this story..

Aku gak maksa buar review sebenernya, karna kamu baca ff ini aku udah kebanggan tersendiri buat aku..

Maaf banyak kekurangannya ya..

Segini dulu dari Yena, aku bakan balik lagi di Chap 3 xD

Annyeong!

 **Yyenass present, 28 april 2016.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth or Dare? [ Jisoo Side]**

Chapter 3:  
 **New Rules**

Main Pairing: Seungcheol x Jisoo (Cheolsoo)

Cast: Choi Seungcheol, Hong Jisoo, etc.

Rate: 16+

Warn: OOC, banyak umpatan, BoyxBoy, Gaje, Typos(?), DLDR.

 **©Yyenass**

"Udah siapkan?" tanya Sejeong sambil membenarkan posisi poni Jisoo yang sebenarnya sudah rapi.

Sudah lebih dari 5 jam gadis itu tersenyum lebar, tingkahnya pun berubah menjadi aneh semenjak ia menginjakan kaki disekolahnya. Sepertinya dianatar kelima orang disana, hanya gadis itu yang benar-benar semangat menyambut hari senin ini.

Sementara yang ditanya hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh bahkan tidak perduli akan hal tersebut, tangan lelaki tersebut hendak meraih ponselnya, namun gadis tersebut langsung mencengkram tangannya dan berkata "Eit, No, jangan, sampai nanti drama kita di mulai, Jisoo" peringat Sejeong.

Tangan Jisoo yang sudah terulur untuk mengambil ponselnya kembali ketempatnya dengan keadaan hampa, Wonwoo mulai main lirik kearah Yunhyeong, sementara Hyungwon hanya memutar matanya malas. Mungkin, kalau saja Jisoo tidak meminta bantuan kedapa Sejeong ketiga temannya dapat dengan bebas mengatur rencana sesuka mereka. Tidak seperti sekarang, mereka hanya dapat menjadi babu dari seorang tuan putri Kim Sejeong.

Sejeong mengambil sebuah map kemudian menyerahkannya santai kepada Wonwoo, sementara si lelaki sipit itu hanya dapat mengangkat kepalanya bingung "bagikan! Sianya tempel dimading"

"apa-apaan?!" protes Wonwoo menepis map tersebut dari hadapannya, Sejeong melotot lalu kembali menyodorkan berkas tersebut kepada Wonwoo.

Jisoo yang duduk disamping Wonwoo hanya dapat mengalihkan pandangnya kepada Wonwoo dan Sejeong bergantian, tergantung siapa yang sedang berbicara saat itu.

Sadar akan penolakan Wonwoo membuat Jisoo langsung sama merebut map tersebut "biar aku saja-"

"Jis, kamu ini aktor utama disini, bisa kah kau hanya diam dan menunggu sampai take one dimulai?"

"take one?!" sewot Hyungwon yang langsung membuat Sejeong terpekik pelan.

Gadis itu menyugihkan senyuman mematikan " _Well,_ ini hanya permulaan" kata gadis itu kembali merebut map yang sedang Jisoo genggam.

"Kim Sejeong, ini ajang balas dendam Jisoo, bukan kau! Jadi tolong jangan memanfaatkan Jisoo dan membuat semua seolah salahnya! Jika kau mau membalaskan dendammu kepada Seungcheol cari cara lain!"

Yunhyeong melipat kedua tangannya begitu ia menyelsaikan kalimatnya, membentak seorang gadis memang bukan _style_ nya, namun jika sudah menyangkut sahabatnya ia tidak bisa hanya diam saja. Sementara Sejeong membatu untuk beberapa saat, karna ini kali pertamanya ia dibentak oleh seorang lelaki –selalin Seungcheol _of course_ -.

Tangannya yang asalnya sudah terjulur didapan Wonwoo kembali kepada posisi awlanya, wajahnya memerah sempurna pertanda buruk karna seorang Kim Sejeong mulai narik darah. Dan tanpa disangka Sejeong yang dikira akan membalas bentakan itu malah membalikan tubuhnya dan pergi dari tempat tersebut dengan langkah yang kuat.

"Ok, aku gak akan manfaatin Jisoo lagi, tapi _please_ untuk kali ini, bantuin aku buat suksesin acara balas dendam kali ini" itu kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan sebelum pada akhirnya tubuh mungilnya berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Hong Jisoo, kamu bisa lihat hasil perbuatanmu? Kamu tau, aku sama sekali tidak memintamu mencari bantuan kepada siapapun, termasuk Sejeong" Omel Yunhyeong melipat kedua dadanya.

Jelas saja ketiga temannya itu marah kepadanya, bagaimana tidak? Sejak awal Yunhyeong berniat membantunya, Yunhyeong sudah merencanakan sesuatu yang luar biasa agar Jisoo tidak bersedih hati lagi, namun apa yang kini keempatnya dapat? –Ralat ketiga orang itu dapat? –Jisoo tidak dihitung disini, dia hanya aktor-.

"dan kamu tau, kamu itu secara gak langsung udah ngasih Seungcheol kesempatan, karna kamu udah bertingkah manis ke dia –Ok kamu boleh bertingkah manis kepadanya, tapi jangan lupa ini masih dalam misi balas dendam Jis.."

Hyungwon berdiri dihadapan Jisoo yang sedang menekuk wajahnya sebal, ditambah lagi ceramahan Yunhyeong seperti seorang ibu yang sedang menceramahi anaknya yang baru saja turun ranking "gak usah dengerin dia, tapi dengerin aku" bisik Hyungwon sambil menoleh kepada Yunhyeong, memastikan bahwa sahabatnya satu itu masih menghadap kepada pembatas rooftop sekolah.

"kalo gini caranya, ada kemungkinan Seungcheol malah balik bales dendam Jis, kamu tau? Karna kamu baru saja bohongin dia dengan _attitude_ , dan itu fatal"

Jisoo mengangguk mengerti, ia mengalihkan pandanganya dan menatap pada lantai rooftop sebagai tanda menyesal atas perbuatannya, baiklah untuk masalah selanjutnya mereka memang akan mulai terlepas dari Sejoeng, masalahnya aksi balas dendam Sejeong ini cukup mematikan juga.

Dan suara bel isitrahat pun berdering, keempatnya yang sedang kabur dari kelas kosong tadi saling tatap bingung. Namun Wonwoo menengahi "sekarang kita jalanin dulu apa yang Sejeong mau, tapi untuk sesuatu yang gak diduga, kita bisa tanggung itu nanti"

"aku percaya padamu Wonu!" Hyungwon menepuk dada Wonwoo lalu menyeret Yunhyeong yang masih sibuk mengomel menuju kantin.

Sementara Jisoo hanya dapat menghela dan mengikuti ketiga temannya.

Kantin ramai seperti biasanya, dan tempat yang bisanya mereka pakai pun masih kosong, mungkin murid lain tahu kalau kursi tersebut memang sudah menjadi kepemilikan geng yang diketuai oleh Jisoo tersebut.

Mereka duduk kemudian menghela serempakan, Jisoo melirik Wonwoo begitu ekor matanya melihat Sejeong yang sedang tersenyum lebar, berjalan kearah meja keempatnya.

Wonwoo yang mengerti akan tatapan Jisoo hanya dapat mengangguk pelan "ikuti saja permainannya dulu"

"tapi aku sama sekali merasa ini aksi balas dendamku, Wonu"

"itu salah siapa ya?" tanya Yunhyeong dengan nada sarkasme tanpa lupa meniup poninya.

Dan lagi, Jisoo menunduk merutuki dirinya yang bodoh "sudahlah! Kau masih ada ide kan?"

Yunhyeong mengangguk menanggapi Hyungwon, dan membuat wajah kusam Jisoo berubah menjadi sedikit lebih cerah dihiasi oleh senyuman manis andalannya.

Melihat itu, Sontak ketiga temannya langsung mengalihkan pandangnnya dari wajah Jisoo, mereka bukan jijik.. hanya saja mereka sedang menahan diri agar tidak meleleh akibat terlalu lama melihat senyum Jisoo itu.

Hanya sekilas saja sudah membuat ketiganya gemas, apa lagi berlama-lama.

"Hey Guys, sudah siapkan?" Tanya Sejeong duduk diantara Jisoo dan Wonwoo sambil menyimpan toa di atas meja.

Sebentar.. kapan dia bawa toa?

Tak ada jawaban dari keempatnya, Sejeong mengerti. Setidaknya tolong keempatnya bantu menyukseskan rencananya kali ini saja.

Mata kucing Jisoo tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan mata seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dari kejauhan, dengan senyum tampan berhiaskan dimple yang membuat siapa pun itu akan melelh akan ketampanannya.

Jisoo tak dapat membalas tatapan itu lama-lama, karna ia masih marah kepada pria itu, ia sudah 2 kali mengambil ciumannya –tiga sebenarnya, kalau saja Jisoo tidak tersandung batu setelah Seungcheol mengantarnya pulang.

Dan semejak detik itu Jisoo memungut batu tersebut dan ia jadikan jimat yang selalu ia bawa-bawa sampai detik ini.

Belum lagi dendam Jisoo yang belum bisa tersalurkan.

"Waktunya beraksi!" kata Sejeong tiba-tiba yang langsung saja berdiri pada meja yang tengah keempat orang itu gunakan. Keempatnya sontak membulatkan matanya, melihat kelakuan gadis tersebut.

Di antara keempatnya hanya Jisoo yang berani menyentuh kaki Sejeong, Jisoo mengguncangnya pelan memberinya sebuah peringatan "Sejeong.. kamu pake rok!" peringan Jisoo dengan suara pelan namun penuh penekanan, ia berkata seperti itu karena melihat ketiga temannya mengalihkan pandangan dan bersiul cangnggung sendiri.

Sejeong menunduk dan berkata "sebentar!"

"Semuanya boleh minta perhatian?!" tanya Sejeong sedikit berteriak.

Seisi kantin yang sudah pasti mengenal suara itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada meja tempat biasa geng Jisoo. Merasa malu menjadi perhatian, Jisoo pun mengikuti teman-temannya, berkelakuan seperti itu.

Setelah mendapat cukup perhatian, akhirnya Sejeong turun dari meja dan berjalan menuju tengah kantin. Wonwoo, Yunhyeong, dan Hyungwon langsung membuang nafasnya lega.

Ia pun mulai mengangkat toanya dan berkata "Kalian sudat tahu kan? Kalau sejak tahun pertama sekolah ini dimulai, aku sudah memiliki seorang musuh?"

Seisi kantin mengangguk kompak, kecuali Seungcheol yang sedang berkerut kening begitu sadar bahwa yang Sejeong maksud adalah dirinya.

"Bagus, kalian semua tahu.. dia adalah sorang _Bad boy_ dan _Play boy_ sekolah, yang selalu bertingkah sok keren, dan berpamor tinggi, tapi tahukah kalian? Bahwa sebenarnya itu bukanlah sikap asli Choi Seungcheol, kalian perlu bukti?"

Seisi kantin mulai saling berbisik mendengar penjelasan Sejeong, dan tak sedikit diantara mereka mulai melirik Seungcheol.

Entah kenapa Jisoo tidak ingin semua ini terjadi, ia ingin pergi tapi Sejeong terus meliriknya seolah berkata 'Diam disitu! Pemainan sebenarnya akan dimulai'

Bukan beararti Jisoo menyesal telah membantu Sejeong, karna Jisoo benar-benar benci kepada Seungcheol. Masalahnya ini berbeda, ini mengatas namakan Sejeong yang berstatus sebagai musuh bebuyutan Seungcheol, dan Jisoo yakin tanggapan Seungcheol nantinya berbeda.

Jika ini benar-benar perbuatannya mungkin Seungcheol akan mendapatkan efek jera, tapi kalau Sejeong? Jisoo berani taruhan Seungcheol akan membalas pebuatannya.

Suatu rakaman suara pun berputar, seisi kantin mulai m\berputar mencari asal suara namun sebagian ada yang diam mendengarkan.

' _kamu harus tau yang sebenarnya, aku hanya menjaga imageku agar tetap baik saja didepan seisi sekolah'_ sebuah tape berputar, dan Jisoo tahu percis tape apa yang beputar.

Percakapannya berasama Seungcheol saat Date sabtu kemarin.

Segala penyesalan pun datang, Jisoo menyesal telah mengajak Sejeong untuk membalas dendamnya –salah bukan dendam-'NYA', namun yang ada malah Sejeong yang membalas dendamnya.

' _Sebenarnya aku itu lemah'_

Ia menyesal telah mau mengikuti segala perintah Sejeong.

' _apa lagi saat aku jatuh cinta'_

Ia menyesal sudah bertingkah manis dan baik kepada Seuncheol.

' _dan itu yang akan aku lakukan kepadamu'_

Ia menyesal sudah mau menerima ajakan kencan bersama Seungcheol.

' _aku berani melakukan apapun saat aku jatuh cinta'_

Ia juga menyesal berada disini. Dan Jisoo pikir, Sejeong sudah-

"Kalian semua mendenger itu? Lihat kelemahan Seungcheol adalah cinta! Jadi, bagi siapapun yang memiliki dendam kepada Seungcheol.. kalian bisa datang kepadaku dan mari kita buat petisi untuk mengeluarkan Seungcheol dari sekolah ini!"

Sorakkan pun mulai terdengar diseluruh penjuru kantin, terutama Seungcheol hater dan Seungcheol lover –mereka berteriak tidak terima sebenarnya-.

Sejeong sudah keterlaluan!

Jisoo bangkit dari duduknya, ia hendak pergi dari tempat tersebut, namun Wonwoo menarik tangannya.

"tunggu sebentar lagi" katanya pelan yang membuat Jisoo mendesis kesal dan kembali duduk dikurisinya.

BRAGGG

Suara gebrakan meja tersebut membuat sorakan dan jeritan dikantin menghilang, pelakunya? siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Seungcheol, si tokoh utama yang sedang dipermalukan oleh seorang sidekick sok keren.

Ia menyeringai kecil membuat Jisoo yang melihatnya merinding.

"Ehem, satu.. harus ada yang kalian tahu, aku memberi Sejeong _big applous_ karna seniat ini dia mencari info tentangku, tapi.. yang aku lakukan hanyalah _Dare_ yang diberikan dari Mingyu"

' _Dare_?' ulang semua orang yang langsung menatap kepada Mingyu, dan yang kini ditatap oleh ratusan pasang mata, ia menggaruk tengkuk malu plus bingung, namun setelahnya Minggyu tersenyum kecil dan megangguk.

Anggukan kepala Mingyu membuat Jisoo membulatkan matanya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat, dia marah sekarang, ditandai dengan wajahnya yang mulai memerah dan dada yang naik turun.

"Darenya adalah.. membuat Jisoo menjadi kekasihku" seringaian Seungcheol semakin melebar.

Dan sontak saja Jisoo bangkit dengan menundukan kepalanya dalam, ketiga temannya menatapnya penuh tanya "kamu menerimanya?" tanya Hyungwon memegang kedua tangan Jisoo.

Jisoo menepisnya. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh Hyungwon, lelaki yang terlanjur dikuasai oleh amarah itu malah berkata "nanti sore kalian semua harus dateng kerumahku" begitulah katanya sebelum Jisoo pergi meninggalkan kantin yang mulai ribut.

.

.

.

 **Junghan**

Kau dimana?

3.18 P.M (read)

 **Junghan**

Jis, jawab aku..

3.19 P.M (read)

 **Junghan**

Mengapa hanya di read?

3.19 P.M (read)

 **Junghan**

Baiklah aku mengerti perasaanmu, hanya saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu

3.20 P.M (read)

 **Junghan**

Dari awal Seungcheol hendak masuk ke ruang club, aku pikir dia akan berubah dan benar-benar tulus kepadamu, makanya aku santai saja, tapi kalau begini caranya aku akan melindungimu, aku berjanji!

3.21 P.M (read)

 **Jisoo**

Terima kasih

3.22 P.M (read)

.

.

.

Jisoo masuk kerumahnya tanpa sepatah kata, ia langsung naik ke kamarnya tanpa melepas sepatunya. Ia tak akan perduli akan itu, walaupun sang ibu sudah berteriak-teriak menceramahinya tidak jelas, ia tak perduli.

Beginilah Jisoo saat ia sedang marah, dan cara menyembuhkannya? Tidak ada caranya.. tapi sedikit info, Jisoo sulit kembali kepada wujud asalnya jika ia sudah marah seperti ini.

Ia melempar tubuhnya pada ranjang berukuran single dikamarnya, lalu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, pikirannya penuh dan ia sama sekali tidak ingin berbicara, apalagi hal yang diucapkan oleh lawab bicaranya itu tidak penting.

Seperti sang ibu sekarang, ia sibuk memarahi Jisoo didepan pintu kamarnya sambil sesekali menggedor. Ibunya tidak tahu bahwa Jisoo sama sekali tidak mengunci pintunya.

Suara ibunya menghilang dan membuat Jisoo merasa lebih baik sekarang, sunyinya kamar membuatnya lebih leluasa untuk berfikir jernih –tidak Jisoo sama sekali berfikir jenih disaat seperti ini.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, Jisoo menahan nafasnya sesaat saat dirasa satu sisi pada ranjangnya terasa lebih berat, seseorang membuka selimut tebal yang menyelimutinya.

"kamu kemana hari ini? Di rooftop, kamar mandi, ruang club, sama gudang juga gak ada"

Jisoo memandang ketiga temannya yang sudah berpakaian rapih dan wangi tentunya, berbeda dengan Jisoo yang masih menggunakan seragam, bahkan sepatunya pun belum ia lepas.

"Astaga Jisoo, ini bukan kau" komentar Hyungwon menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jisoo tak perduli akan itu, ia hanya perduli dengan tujuan utamanya meminta ketiga temannya untuk datang.

"sebagai leader aku memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah aturan baru" ucap Jisoo seenaknya, yang lain hanya berkerut kening melihat kelakuan Jisoo yang berubah sungguh pesat.

Ia tidak pernah diktator sebelumnya, karna itu yang lain memilih Jisoo sebagai ketua geng tersebut, biasanya ia akan bertanya/ meminta izin terlebih dahulu dan mendiskusikannya bersama, tidak seperti ini. Wah, Seungcheol benar-benar pria yang luar biasa, sampai-sampai bisa membuat Jisoo jadi seperti ini.

Awalnya Yunhyeong mau memprotes, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat mata Wonwoo yang sepertinya melotot –karna kelihatannya biasa saja.

"jadi apa aturan barunya?" tanya Hyungwon santai sambil mengoprek ponsel Jisoo "Oh ini Seungcheol minta maaf" tambahnya sembari membaca ribuan pesan line yang dikirim oleh orang-orang yang mengasihi Jisoo.

"paling juga cuma Dare dari Mingyu" kata Jisoo dengan nada yang sarkastik.

Jisoo berdiri ditengah kamarnya, ia mengabil papan tulis kecil berisikan rules bagi gang mereka dan menambah angka '5' untuk mengisi sebuah peraturan baru. "back to topic, peraturan barunya adalah, kalian semua, termasuk aku, gak boleh ada hubungna apa pun sama geng Seungcheol selain sebagai temen!"

"APA?!" jerit ketiganya kompak dengan wajah yang sama sekali gak woles.

"apa?" balas Jisoo dengan wajah polos tak mengerti.

Wonwoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi, jadi segala cara yang ia lakukan untuk merebut hati Mingyu hangus sia-sia hanya karna peraturan ini? Ayolah, Wonwoo pernah berani murah didapn Mingyu –if you know what i mean.

Sementar Yunhyeong, ia langsung mengigit bawah bibirnya dengan kencang, oh tidak.. setelah 2 tahun menunggu Bobby menoticenya kini ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa bobby sudah menoticenya namun love storynya akan kembali terhalang oleh peraturan buatan Jisoo.

"Jis, aku-" nah yang satu ini yang paling menyakitkan, karna apa? Wonho dan dirinya sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih semenjak seminggu yang lalu, menyedihkan bukan?

"aku gak perduli, intinya ini peraturan baru yang harus kita berempat jalanin bareng-bareng"

.

.

.

Hari baru cerita baru, begitu katanya, tapi bagi Jisoo tak ada cerita baru selama seminggu ini, ia melakukan kegiatan yang biasa ia laukuan tanpa mau bertatap wajah dengan seseorang penggila Dare. Setiap harinya ia harus saja tanpa sengaja bertatap wajah dengan pria menyebalkan itu.

Dan untunya Jisoo pintar mencari alibi, ataupun tidak canggung melakukan suatu kegiatan yang mendadak sehingga ia dapat dengan mudah menghindari Seungcheol.

Jisoo marah kepada Seungceol?

Oh terlalu naif jika Jisoo berkata tidak, tentu saja ia marah sangat bahkan. Lagi pula bagaimana tidak? Ia dipermalukan didepan umum, apa lagi Seungchol menyebut namanya dalam kalimat balas dendamnya. Dan akibatnya juga banyak, tidak sedikit murid-murid menatapnya jijik dan mencapnya murahan.

'Damn!' umpat Jisoo memukul dadanya kencang.

"kamu kenapa hmm?"

Jisoo membuka matanya dan mendapati seorang pria berambut sebahu tengah menunggunya diambang pintu sambil menggendong bassnya dipundak sebelah kiri. Senyum Jisoo tertarik sedikit, lalu ia menjawab "gapapa"

Junghan hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan untuk ucapan Jisoo tadi, ia masuk kedalam kelasnya dan duduk disamping Jisoo "Jihoon bilang hari ini gak ada latihan"

"oh, terus kenapa kamu kesini?" tanya Jisoo ditengah sibuknya ia mengemas buku kedalam tas.

Junghan ber'hmm' ria sambil mengangkat tangannya dan berakhir ketika tangan kanannya sudah merangkul pundak sempit Jisoo "mengajak pulang bersama 'mungkin'?"

Jisoo tertawa kecil mendengar suara Junghan tersebut, percampuran antara sok keren dan berharap membuat suara Junghan berubah dan terdengar lucu.

"sejujurnya mau, tapi aku ada les hari ini"

Raut wajah berharap Junghan langsung pupus, tergantikan dengan wajah kecewa namun sok cool khasnya. "oh begitu ya?" Jisoo mengangguk lalu memakaikan tas gendong dan tas gitarnya.

"kalau begitu besok bagaimana?"

"Deal, mau kedepan bersama?"

"buat apa aku menolak?"

Tawa Junghan langsung mengembang setelah Jisoo membuat reaksi dengan perubahan warna pada wajahnya, ia langsung bangkit dan berjalan terlebih dahulu keluar dari kelas. Dan ternyata Bad luck Jisoo datang hari ini, ahh ia lupa membawa batu jimatnya..

Di depan pintu kelasnya ia mendapat Seungcheol tengah menunggunya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada, begitu menyadari keberadaan Seungcheol, Jisoo langsung berfikir keras apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini.

Tapi, ughh tubuhnya saja membeku apa lagi otaknya.

"Jis, aku mau bicara sesuatu" kata Seungcheol cepat, sebelum Jisoo kembali menghindar dan manjauh lagi.

"hmm, maaf aku gak ada waktu, aku mau pergi sama-" Jisoo diam menoleh kepada Junghan yang baru saja datang disampingnya, hati Jisoo pun tersenyum licik, ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Jisoo langsung mengalukna tangannya pada tangan Junghan "ya.. aku mau pergi sama Junghan" kata Jisoo asal.

Pandangan Seungcheol langsung teralihkan kepada Junghan yang kembalu menatap Seungcheol dengan tatapan yang serupa setia saat Junghan ketahuan memperhatikannya –tajam, mengajak perang, dan licik.

"hahaha iya, kita mau nge-date hari ini" tambah Junghan mengusap rambut Jisoo tak lupa ia mengecupnya singkat.

Kedua tangan Seungcheol mengepal melihat Junghan yang asal sama mengecup puncak kepala Jisoo, sementara Jisoo kini makin meratkan tangannya.

Seungcheol cemburu? Ush sepertinya itu hanya Dare dari Mingyu.

"kalau begitu kami duluan ya" ucap Junghan ramah kemudian berlalu.

.

.

.

"kita butuh bicara!"

Tubuh Jisoo terpekik saat seseorang tiba-tiba saja menarik tangannya paksa, Jisoo menatap siapa pelakunya, dan ia harus dikagetkan oleh kenyataan yang menyebutkan "Seungcheol baru saja menarik mu Jisoo"

Jisoo berusaha untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Seungcheol, namun genganggaman tangan itu sungguh erat sampai-sampai membuat satu sisi tangannya berubah warna menjadi kebiruan.

Dan kini Jisoo hanya dapat berdoa, semoga saja tangan Jisoo tidak mati karna kekurangan darah.

Seungcheol menarinya benar-benar kasar, tidak mengingat bahwa tubuh Jisoo yang ceking cukup rapuh karna jarang dipakai untuk berolahraga.

Dan tempat memberhentian keduanya berakhir di ruangan Janitor, tak lupa Seungcheol mengunci pintu tersebut dari dalam sehingga tak akan ada yang dapat masuk kedalam sana.

Pria bertubuh kekar itu mendorong tubuh Jisoo asal muju tambok, dan lagi Jisoo meringin untuk kedua kalinya karna ini kali keduanya Seungcheol mendoronya ke dinding dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa besar.

"kalo mau ngomong, ya ngomong aja! Gak usah banting anak orang sembarangan!" sewot Jisoo yang sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Seungcheol.

Pria itu hanya fokus pada topik pembicaraan yang akan ia bahas kali in, maka setelah ia benar-benar mengunci pintu ruang janitor, ia langsung mencengkram kedua bahu Jisoo kencang dan menatapnya dalam.

Jisoo tak tahu apa yang Seungcheol inginkan samapi ia harus berperilaku seperti orang yang haus akan kasih sayang seperti ini, tapi ia selalu ingat ucapan Wonwoo 'ikuti saja permainannya'

"Ok, aku mau minta maaf atas kejadian seminggu yang lalu, aku tau itu parah banget dan kamu berhak buat marah sama aku, tapi please Ji, maafin aku.. aku tau itu keterlaluan banget-"

Jisoo tertawa picik, malas dengan semua perbuatan pria pencinta Dare dihadapannya ini "ini Dare apa lagi?" potong Jisoo, dengan nada yang tajam dan benar-benar menghujam hati. Di tambah lagi tatapan malas Jisoo yang menyebalkan.

"ini bukan Dare, Jisoo. Aku bersumpah akan hal itu"

" _Bullshit"_ umpat Jisoo yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya karena bosan menatap wajah Seungcheol lama-lama.

Mengapa ia harus bertemu dengan pria macam ini? Benar-benar membosankan dan membuang waktunya yang sangat berharga.

"terus maksud kamu kemarin apa? Kamu nge-date sama Junghan? Jis, kamu itu masih pacar aku! Kenapa kamu malah selingkuh gini sih?" tanya Seungcheol frustasi.

Jisoo berkerut kening "Ha? Pacar? Itu kan _Dare dari Mingyu_ Seungcheol, dan secara tidak langsung hubungan itu sama sekali tidak pernah ada" well, bagi siapapun yang mendengar cara Jisoo mengucapkan kalimat itu pasti akan merasa kesal, termasuk Seungcheol sendiri.

Mata Seungcheol membulat entah karna apa, Jisoo malas untuk mengetahui alasan tersebut lagi pula ia sama sekali tidak perduli.

"itu bukan-"

Ucapan Seungcheol terputus begitu lampu diruangan Janitor padam, huh bagus, stidaknya Jisoo tidak perlu melihat wajah mengesalkan Seungcheol sekarang.

Namun sesuatu yang janggal mulai terjadi, cengkraman tangan Seungcheol yang pada mulanya benar-benar erat mulai berubah menjadi lebih lembut hingga Jisoo tidak dapat merasakan keberadaan tangan Seungcheol lagi dipundaknya.

Oh No, Jisoo mulai takut.

Brugh!

Suara tersebut langsung sukses menggugurkan pikiran mesum yang baru saja Jisoo bangun tadi, kini otaknya penuh dengan pertanyaan "suara apa itu tadi?"

"Seungcheol?" panggil Jisoo pelan beraba kearah depannya, dan tangannya sama sekali tidak menyentuh apapun selain angin yang berhembus pelan disekitarannya.

Jisoo menelan salivanya pelan, ia sejujurnya takut gelap, namun tidak apa jika ada orang lain disekitarnya, entah apa niat Seungcheol sekarang, yang pasti ia tak boleh lengah sekarang.

Suara gemerutuk gigi pun terdengar tepat berada didepannya, Jisoo pun langsung mengerti apa yang terjadi dan secepat mungkin Jisoo langsung mendekati Seungcheol dan menarikanya kedalam pelukannya.

"Seungcheol kamu Achluophobia?!"

TBC

.

.

.

Yyenass note: huaaaaahh akhirnya selesai juga huhuhuhu T.T

Maaf banget telat update ya, salahin foto selca JeongCheol tuh kenapa muncul disaat yang gak tepat banget, aku tuh orangnya moody banget, kalo liat sesuatu yang menggnangu kelancaran hubungan Cheolsoo pasti aja jadi badmood sendiri. Miann T.T

Btw mau minta maaf banget sama kak fika.. aku malah telat update padahal jadwal kak fika update itu setiap hari minggu, jadi kalo seungcheol sidenya late update salahin yena aja/?

Ngomong-ngomong gimana kabar kalian? Semoga baik, terus maaf kalo ini alurnya agak lama,..

Gimana? Suka suka? Ada saran ato ada yang mau protes?

Hmm makasih ya yang udah stay nungguin Truth or Dare kita, semoga hasil akhirnya memuaskan kalian ya /Please ya ini masih chap 3 yen/

Makasih udah baca chap 3 ini semoga gak jadi penyesalan buat kalian semua.

So.. mind to RnR?

 _ **Yyenass present, 07 Mei 2016**_


End file.
